<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Loved You Anyway by MaximilianWaltz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665219">Never Loved You Anyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximilianWaltz/pseuds/MaximilianWaltz'>MaximilianWaltz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximilianWaltz/pseuds/MaximilianWaltz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't tell your fuck buddy you love them.  Just don't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari | Mythra/Metsu | Malos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Loved You Anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You… you love me?” Mythra said, incredulous.  Then she laughed, and Malos felt his heart drop.  “You’ve never loved anyone in your life!  How would you know you’re in love with me?”  She stood from the couch, stretching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going somewhere?” Malos asked, entirely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think it’s getting late?  I have to pick up Pyra from Rex’s place.  I’ll see you ‘round!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked out of the apartment, leaving Malos staring after her in surprise.  Zeke and Jin, ever the painstakingly annoying roommates, glanced around the corner.  He heard them whisper to each other, then Jin shoved Zeke into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it that could have gone better?" Zeke said, grimacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off," Malos said.  He stood, frowning at him, then walked into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke glanced over at Jin, who mouthed, "follow him," then walked after him.  "You know, maybe telling your fuck buddy that you love them is not the best idea-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Zeke."  Malos glared at him, and he gave an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just speaking from experience, of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course.  Can the four of you stop meddling in my affairs for two fucking seconds?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke laughed awkwardly, putting a hand to the back of his head.  "I don't know what you're talking about!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure you don't.  Why don't you, Jin, Lora, and Pandoria go bother someone else for the night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that you can drink yourself to death again?" Jin asked, finally gracing them with his presence.  "If we have to take you to the hospital one more time-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jin.  That's enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke glanced between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just saying, we don't appreciate you getting black out drunk when we're trying to study."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I don’t appreciate the two of you having your girlfriends over at all hours of the day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin glanced over his shoulder at Zeke, who shrugged.  Malos crossed his arms, glaring daggers at both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll talk to Mythra in class tomorrow?" Zeke offered, wincing as though he was expecting backlash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't bother."  Malos turned away from them, then sighed as he started the coffee maker instead of reaching for vodka.  “She has a point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke shrugged again, then said, “Maybe she doesn’t understand your meaning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really not helping, Zeke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Pandoria says that a lot…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>